crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Weekly Event
Login everyday to complete several task ahead of you. Complete and collect tokens for exclusive rewards. Throughout the event, you can gain Money and other goodies too. Event Date: ''' Event 01: 5th Oct - 12th Oct 2017 (6 of 7 tokens required) Event 02: 12th Oct - 19th Oct 2017 (6 of 7 tokens required) Event 03: 19th Oct - 26th Oct 2017 (5 of 6 tokens required) Event 04: 26th Oct - 31st Oct 2017 (5 of 6 tokens required) Event 05: 1st Nov - 14th Nov 2017 (12 of 14 tokens required) Event 06: 14th Nov - 28th Nov 2017 (12 of 14 tokens required) Event 07: 29th Nov - 30th Nov 2017 (2 of 2 tokens required) Event 08: 1st Dec - 6th Dec 2017 (6 of 7 tokens required) Event 09: 7st Dec - 14th Dec 2017 (6 of 7 tokens required) Event 10: 15th Dec - 21st Dec 2017 (6 of 7 tokens required) Event 11: 22nd Dec - 28th Dec 2017 (6 of 7 tokens required) Event 12: 29th Dec - 31st Dec 2017 (3 of 3 tokens required) Event 13: 1st Jan - 7th Jan 2018 (6 of 7 tokens required) Event 14: 8th Jan - 14th Jan 2018 (6 of 7 tokens required) Event 15: 15th Jan - 21st Jan 2018 (6 of 7 tokens required) Event 16: 22nd Jan - 28th Jan 2018 (6 of 7 tokens required) Event 17: 29th Jan - 31st Jan 2018 (3 of 3 tokens required) Event 18: 01st Feb - 14th Feb 2018 (12 of 14 tokens required) Event 19: 15th Feb - 21st Feb 2018 (6 of 7 tokens required) Event 20: 22nd Feb - 7th Mar 2018 (12 of 14 tokens required) Event 21: 8th Mar - 21st Mar 2018 (12 of 14 tokens required) Event 22: 22nd Mar - 28th Mar 2018 (6 of 7 tokens required) Event 23: 29th Mar - 4th April 2018 (6 of 7 tokens required) Weekly Events Title * '''Nutaku-Versary Event: 5th Oct - 19th Oct 2017 * Monster Girls Madness: 19th Oct - 28th Nov 2017 * Second Chance: 29th Nov - 30th Nov 2017 * XXX-Mas: 1st Dec - 28th Dec 2017 * Winter Break: 29th Dec - 31st Dec 2017 * XXX-Mas Hangover: 1st Jan - 31st Jan 2018 * Bonnibel Valentine: 1st Feb - 14th Feb 2018 * Fumi Pinup: 15th Feb - 21st Feb 2018 * Nina Pinup: 22nd Feb - 7th Mar 2018 * Alpha Pinup: 8nd Mar - 21st Mar 2018 * Bearverly Pinup: 22nd Mar - 28th Mar 2018 * Human Bearverly Pinup: 4th April 2018 Daily Tasks Money Tasks Reset Boost Tasks Diamond Tasks Other Tasks Final Reward * Event 01: ' Nutaku Exclusive Outfit * '''Event 02: ' Pin-Up Picture (Lewd Duo) * 'Event 03: ' Monster Girls Outfit (Centaur Iro and Slime Elle) * 'Event 04: ' Pin-Up Picture (Halloween Monster Madness) * 'Event 05: ' Monster Girls Outfit (Cyber Neko Quill and Mermaid Bonnibel) * 'Event 06: ' Pin-Up Picture (Mermaid Bonnibel in the Sea) * 'Event 07: ' Pin-Up Picture (School Day) * 'Event 08: ' Holiday Outfits for Cassie and Mio * 'Event 09: ' Holiday Outfits for Quill and Elle * 'Event 10: ' Holiday Outfits for Nutaku and Iro * 'Event 11: ' Pin-Up Picture (Christmas) * 'Event 12: ' Holiday Outfits for Bonnibel and Ayano * 'Event 13: ' Holiday Outfits for Fumi and Bearverly * 'Event 14: ' Holiday Outfits for Nina and Alpha * 'Event 15: ' Holiday Outfits for Pamu and Luna * 'Event 16: ' Holiday Outfits for Eva and Karma * 'Event 17: ' Holiday Outfit for Sutra * 'Event 18: ' Pin-Up Picture (Bonnibel Valentine Day) * 'Event 19: ' Pin-Up Picture (Fumi Pinup) * 'Event 20: ' Pin-Up Picture (Nina Pinup) * 'Event 21: ' Pin-Up Picture (Alpha Pinup) * 'Event 22: ' Pin-Up Picture (Bearverly Bear-Pinup) * 'Event 23: ' Pin-Up Picture (Bearverly Human-Pinup) Notice * Arrange yourselves with Time Blocks and Time Management before the Task resets everyday. * The Diamonds required to skip the task (Using Insta-Finish Button) decreases with time. * The Diamonds required to grab Exclusive Rewards (Using Insta-Finish Button) decreases depends on Token obtained (1 Token = 20 diamonds less for the Reward) * Make sure you claim the Token before the Task resets or you might lose the token. * Task Reset Time: '''0000 UTC or 0800 GMT+8 * You can see how many Time Blocks for Weekly Events via Dating counter. * Some rewards (such as Reset Boost) won't be added IF you have maxed out the certain boost. * You can use Insta-Finish Button to claim the Exclusive Reward, which will lock out the Epic Task. * You find the Pin-Ups using red button "More" and there is your Memory Album - last page is it. * Don't Cheat: Peanut is Watching you... Bugs/Issues * - 0.189 Sad Panda Studios adjusted the Time of reset to 0000 UTC; unintentionally hasten the timer 4 hours ahead for Day 1. * ISSUE - 0.189 Some of the Outfits purchased was gone when soft reset (which resolved in 0.190 Patch) * BUG - 0.190 The Reset Boost Reward from "Booster Booster" disappeared when soft reset or restarting the game (Which resolved in 0.191 patch) * - 0.195 The system somehow glitched "Friday the 13th" Event which exposed Ayano's Pin-up picture. * ISSUE - 0.198 '''The Task Reset will be 1 hour earlier due to PST Time adjustments. Time has been re-adjusted back to '''0000 UTC or 0800 GMT+8 * ISSUE/BUG '''Accidentally hitting the placeholder button the moment you entered the Event Page will '''RESET THE TIMER OF THE AFFECTED TASK. * ISSUE/BUG Some players unable to use Holiday Outfit from previous events even though they already completed the event(Locked instead of Unlock at Lover Level). * 'ISSUE - 0.228 ' Bonnibel Valentine Day Pin-Up was somehow mistaken by system as 2018 new Pin-Up (which located on next Pin-Up Page) and denied their access for players whom didn't get any Pin-Ups (until School Day/X-Mas Pin-ups) before. Gallery Nutaku-1 Year Anniversary.png NutakuPinup.PNG Centaur Iro.png Slime Elle.png 2017-10-30 (1)-0.png Cyber Neko.png Mermaid Bonbon.png Mermaid Bonbon pinup.jpg Qg6RjaJl.jpg XXXMas Pin-up.jpg BonbonValentine.jpg FumiPinup.jpg Nina Pinup.jpg Alpha Pinup.jpg Bearverly (Bear) Pinup.jpg Bearverly Pinup.jpg Category:Index Category:Event